


Dare

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when Sirius dares Remus Lupin to snog someone in the perfect bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I want to use this opportunity to state: James loves Lily here, and Sirius and Remus are the true pairing here.

It was supposed to be a secret.

Remus didn't tell Sirius who he was taking or when so he should've had privacy to do it without Sirius. But of course Sirius figured it out. Maybe that was for the best. It wouldn't do to have secrets. No. It wouldn't do at all.

And as James continued to snog Remus like he was Lily Evans, Sirius gaped at his two best friends and then joined in the fun.

It was just another prank or mischief for James… and for Sirius and Remus, it was just another way of expressing their love without words.


End file.
